fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanabira
Category:Datwikiguy Nanabira, was a half Etherious, half Spirit that currently resides in an underground cavern underneath Fiore searching for the Elder Spirit Kuro. Nanabira was considered the only known hybrid with an origin of Etherious and non human and was also considered one of the strongest due to her origin with Spirits, her combined strengths make her a capable opponent in battle and also a very dangerous one. Unlike normal Etherious who can be dispelled due to their magical creation, Nanabira couldn't be affected to such commands and still retain her Etherious capabilities. She was swiftly killed after suffering a severe strike from Mörter de Holunder during his Deus Semis form, where he had easily killed Nanabira from the force of a speeding punch. Appearance Nanabira wears a pink and purple dress with leg sleeves allowing her to easily move around as she battles her opponents. She also is accesorised with a purple crystals that she notes as due to her demon gene and that each crystal holds an amount of Ethernano that can replenish her supply when she needs to. Her pink hair flows down the halflings waist which proves to be no disability to the young looking mage as she doesn't find it annoying when casting spells with. As a spirit she also inherits the white pale skin that all Spirit human forms do. Nanabira is very skinny and uses this to her advantage to easily move through small spaces and cracks toescape certain situations. Personality Nanabira has no interest of the events of human lives and usually spends most of her time away from the human population. The only times that she would come into contact with the human people is either on a job or in a fight no matter the number of contestants. She is also very clumsy when she's out of her psychopathic and serious persona. In this nature she is playful and can cause accidents to herself and other people even when she attempts to put effort in her work. She has high confidence in her magical ability and uses full force attacks when battling an opponent, causing her to be seen as violent and psychopathic and can be very dangerous to battle if the opponent is not strong enough. Hanabira is power hungry aswell, aiming to master nearly all magic in the world so that she could become a literal God on Earth Land. After hearing about Kuro's ability to teach Therianthropy Hananira has spent 100 years searching for the Elder Spirit in different caverns scattered across Ishgar with no luck, which shows how willing and patient she is to achieve power. History Nanabira was born to the Spirit Hanabira, who was considered one of the most powerful Spirits of her generation to exist, even battling against the Sanshiki; the last Elder Spirits that are known to live, Hanabira was soon captured by Etherious demons for the knowledge and control of her power, with Nanabira's soon to be biological father as part of that group. When Nanabira was finally born her mother died from the complications of child-birth, leaving Nanabira as an orphan without a home. Nanabira was left at an unknown orphanage in the country Bella where she was continuously abused and bullied by the headmistress of the facility. When Nanabira reached the age of sixteen she learned the magic of Lunar Magic by another orphan who was taught that same magic, and used this magic to kill the headmistress and her staff, setting free the children bound to the orphanage and live her life wandering the lands of Ishgar. Upon meeting a band of run-away Etherious she was able to realise her origins as an Etherious, meditating to find that she was imbued with a special Curse inherited from her father. As she spent time with the run-aways she slowly mastered her inheritance and by the time she reached the age of twenty she had full control over her abilities of the Curse. She thanked her companions by killing them with her Lunar Magic and new found Curse, due to the overwhelming feeling of betrayl when she was overhearing their plans to ditch her as they saw her as a liability to their travels. Hearing about local legends and myths, Nanabira heard one about the Elder Spirit Kuro that resided somewhere in the caverns in Earth Land and would grant his discoverer the ability of Therianthropy, the ability to transform into an animal. Seeing power in this unknown magic Nanabira set off for a new quest, to search for the Elder Spirit Kuro. Believing that Kuro was living in a cavern underneath the land Fiore she joined the guild Libertus due to their local identity and now resides with the group still searching for Kuro in the underground cave. Magic and Abilities Lunar Magic (月の魔法 Tsuki no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases, it is also Nanabira's main weapon during fights but is also her weakest. As it only seems to work at night when the moon is out Nanabira uses this magic prodiminently when she chooses to roam Earth Land at night. * Blackout (停電 Teiden) '''allows Nanabira to darken the area making it harder for her enemies to see but her allies and herself exempted. Blackout combined with Darkness magic is a popular combination and a deadly cooperation as Darkness magic will be harder to detect due to it's nature and colour of the spells. '''Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before''' the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Nanabira has currently learned two Elder Magic spells. * 'Elder Magic: Testa (エルダーマジック ザ・テスタ Erudāmajikku: Za tesuta) '''Nanabira makes use of the crystals that spike her appearance, causing them to glow a bright purple as they start to grow bigger. At the end as each crystal is fully grown all that is left of Nanabira is a large crystal shell that protects the Spirit Demon and allows her to recharge until she is able to fight at full strength again. * '''Elder Magic: Duratus (エルダーマジック： Duratus Erudāmajikku: Duratus) '''Nanabira freezes time for a short period of time that gives her the chance to complete certain tasks before the timer runs out. The maximum of time that Nanabira can freeze time for is two Earth Land minutes if she has the maximum magic power to cast it, the less magic power there is the less time she has frozen. This Elder Magic spell requires alot of Magical Energy and will render Nanabira weak as soon as the spell has reached it's end. This spell is an ideal getaway to hide from certain enemies quickly as it allows the user to quickly search for a hiding place as time is halted for the outside organisms. '''Siren Curse (サイレン呪い Sairen noroi) '''Is a curse magic that allows Nanabira's voice to take control of any human brain turning the human into a mindless servants that will do anything that Nanabira orders them to through the use of singing. This curse only affects humans but can also affect weakned beings who are tired out from low amount of magic.These mindless servants will not have any recognition of their actions during this period and once awoken from the control will not remember any action that they may have commited during their enslavement. *'Siren Scream (サイレン 悲鳴 Sairen himei) Nanabira lets out an ear piercing scream, damaging the hearing of the people around her and rendering the, vulnerable to any attacks targeted to them. Her scream can also bring down a person as the constant screams can knock out the senses of her victim, leaving them unconcious. *'''Siren Shadow (サイレン シャドー Sairen shadou) '''The demon-spirit can sink into the shadows and swim through the shadows to appear behind her targets. Siren Shadow can also be used to pull down her targets towards the shadows on the surface, until ermerging back heavily damaged due to their weak bodies unable to cope with Nanabira's shadow realm. Synopsis Storylines= TBA |-| RP's= Under Fiore: Spirts vs Mortals - Teamed up with her friend Arata Kami, Nanabira faces off in a spar against the guild masters of the Toveri Alliance Samarra and Theia Zhulong. With both couples battling it out in a large metal dome, Nanabira and Arata would accept defeat after realising that they were not powerful against the two wizard saints. |-| Jobs= Bring Her Home! Nanabira's Job - Nanabira was the mage that took this mission to rescue the young client's daughter from the mystic tower. After finding the daughter held up on the top floor of the tower Nanabira decided to knock out the girl against her wish to bring her back to her parents so that her friend could collect the reward for her. |-| Trivia * Nanabira's appearance is from Mana Ouma from Guilty Crown. * The author intended for Nanabira to be a human but as you can clearly see, she's not. Category:Datwikiguy Category:Etherious Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Curse user Category:Female Category:Females Category:Guild Mage Category:Mage Category:Spirits